Episode 2: Phone Guy's Nights
by APFiction17
Summary: Episode 2 of SMGO. It is Gerald Franklin's last week until retirement. As the supervisor of the guards in Freddy's, his departure will be a significant loss. Only problem is, there isn't a Night Guard available. Gerald's last week at Freddy's might prove to be his last week for something else: His Life. (Rated T for violence)
1. Gerald Franklin

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to part two of the "Shift Must Go On" series! **

**Now, first off: If you have NOT read part one, you might want to consider it. The story will make a lot more sense if you do! This will be a prequel story, by the way.**

**Now for the most recent reviews on the last story.**

**Bears-in-a-Bag:****Wow, you posted a lot of reviews, didn't you? XD Now, I guess I will settle with the most important points, since otherwise this reply will just be huge.**

**First of all, I have actually gone back and edited a lot of stuff including this. Their actual appearances almost match that of their in-game appearances.**

**I went through every single chapter and corrected any mistakes I saw. (Tenses, viewpoints, spellings)**

**I actually do have a reason for Freddy having a flashback about the event for two reasons: He wouldn't have had time to explain/ keep looking and it may have a point in a later story. That's kinda how I role!**

**As for the rest, I would like to thank you for your continued support! If you later read this story then hopefully you will also read this extremely long reply!**

**Darkrider220:****It was never going to be long on its own. I did also correct that mistake among others.**

**Kellise:****Really? Only one mistake? I feel like you guys are being a bit too nice… As for that thing, I did change it since the original intent didn't really go as planned so, yeah!**

**Now, on with the story! Let us see how Phone Guy handled his nights!**

Gerald Franklin sighed as he looked up at the pizzeria. This had been completely normal for the past twenty years of his life, looking at the pizzeria he had been working in since he was Twenty-One. Even after the pizzeria had been closed from the public after Charles Garfield had taken over 1995, he had been kept as a part of the staff after they had moved back to an original location and had been kept as the Guard Supervisor. This was different, though.

This time he was here for the night shift.

Gerald had been working for the dayshift for them twenty years, working there back when the animatronics were the proclaimed 'Toy' versions. He hadn't been there the day his temporal replacement had been the victim of the horrible catastrophe that had happened, though from what he had heard there had been a lot of blood. Remembering that it could have been him who was the victim if he had remained in the day shift position whilst his replacement had remained in the night shift troubled Gerald, even to this day.

After the man in the old and original Freddy Fazbear suit, the first version of Fredbear, had kidnapped and most likely killed four children who had been at the pizzeria just before closing time, the incident that then occurred that same week killed any possibility of the pizzeria or business coming back. Even still, Charles Garfield needed staff to work in what was essentially a storage facility at this point.

It was strange, really. The man who had been bitten had also been arrested (Very easily due to his condition) because of the fact that all of the evidence that told said who had stolen the suit and who had kidnapped the children had pointed to one person: Him.

Because of this, Gerald had been put back into the day shift instead of the night shift due to the fact that the original idea was that they would permanently switch, but it had been postponed until the day before. Now, he would have to serve as the Night Guard for the next week.

His boss had come to him near the start of his day shift. Charles Garfield had inherited the business off his father, who met his end in an alleyway by an armed assailant. Many of his co-workers believed that the assailant had been hired by Garfield to kill his father without leaving any evidence, something that the murderer succeeded in.

Some even believed that Garfield himself wielded the knife.

Gerald himself didn't bother to listen to the rumours. He couldn't afford to lose his job, especially with his pension coming up. So, Charles had stopped him and told him that there hadn't been anyone asking for the night shift. It was very unfortunate, though he said most likely next week someone would ask for the job. Gerald wasn't an idiot; he knew what happened at night and had tried his best to warn the Night Guards what they were facing when they first joined, but he either didn't get a chance or they didn't believe him.

Due to Gerald being Forty-One years old and only a week away from retirement, he was eligible for a shift transfer. Newer employees had to stay in the same shift they had agreed to for at least four years. There was a lot of fresh blood in the business, likely due to the easy requirements needed to join.

Gerald had tried to talk his way out of it, but to no avail. It wasn't that he was worried about the job or anything, he just preferred working during the day time. The animatronics weren't too dangerous as long as you kept your wits about. He knew from experience; he'd already worked the night shift for a week before being moved back to day shift.

Sure, there was rumours about what happens during the night-time (Which he was very familiar with) but they weren't absolutely life threatening.

Were they?

Either way, if he didn't do the week he would be fired. Like it or not, he needed that money. He accepted the shift and slept for the rest of the day, waking up a few times to grab something to eat. Eventually it turned 11pm and he was off. His apartment, a small thing in the middle of Los Angeles, was quite far away from the pizzeria. He arrived just under half-past.

Now here he was, about to start his last week working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Because of him being the senior supervisor of the pizzeria, it was requested of him to do updated recordings for future night guards; which meant he had to go through the lists of rules that had to be considered throughout the Night Shift. Working there had meant he already knew the rules off by heart, so he could relay them in his recordings.

Unlocking the front door, he walked in to begin his shift.

**And there you have it! If you have any likes or dislikes of the story, state them in the reviews!**


	2. The Night Shift

**Hello, again and welcome to the second chapter of Phone Guy's nights!**

**Now, just in case you are asking why I am writing this specific story… the character might play a large role in a future one.**

**Casamora:****Glad to see you're enjoying it! He might not be the character at the end… though if he isn't, that doesn't mean he's definitely dead…**

**Now, on with the story!**

Twelve am had just hit the clock when Gerald pressed the record button on the phone on the desk. The office was fairly small and the dark hallways reinforced the claustrophobic feeling. Quickly checking the cameras to see that all three of the main band stood on the stage, he started to speak.

"Hello, hello?" He spoke in his stutter-filled voice; he never did have much confidence and that hadn't changed over the years., "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in for your first night." He noticed that he had already lied: He DIDN'T want to record a message. Naively, he did want any new Night Guards to at least know how to deal with the basic tasks of their shift, but not to the point that they might fear the job.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact." That was technically true. In the day shift, this was the same office he'd used; it felt bigger during the day, however. "So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?"

He stopped a second to check the doors and cameras. "Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kinda a legal thing, you know."

Preparing himself for the long message, he checked both doors again and picked up the piece of paper with the message on. Garfield had given strict instructions to read it in the Day 1 message. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced."

Getting fed up with the message, Gerald cut through it. His hope of reassuring the future night guards weren't really going to come true if he was literally telling them that they were in danger from minute one. "Blah, blah, blah. Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." He paused again, unsure how to go about it. "Uh, the animatronic characters do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No." That, surprisingly, wasn't a lie. He didn't feel any hate towards them for walking around during the night, even if it was a bit scary. He had seen them during the day; they had almost been human interacting with the children. Their personalities, whilst robotic, were still personalities.

"If I was forced to sing them same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath, I'd probably be a bit irritable at night to." After the toys were replaced, the animatronics that were then used were updated with new songs. This had been in case the pizzeria could have re-opened again, but luck was not on Fazbear Entertainment's side. After twenty years though, those "new" songs weren't exactly "new" anymore.

"So, remember: These characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Another pause to check the lights and cameras. The three were still on the stage and the curtains to pirate's cove were closed. They were going easy on him for the first night, which he was thankful for. He wasn't sure his heart could take too much stress.

"So, just be aware these characters tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're kinda left in some kind of "Free-roaming" mode at night. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." Looking at the clock, he found it to be 2am. Time flies quickly, it seems; always did in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah, i-it's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

"Uh, now considering your safety, the only "real" risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognise you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on." That was the story, anyway. Whether it was the true story was above Gerald's pay grade. "Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." After hearing that, he wouldn't be surprised if the future night guard got the hell out of there. It was the stuff of nightmares, or a cheesy horror movie; not a minimum wage Night Shift job. "Um, now that wouldn't be so bad, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could lead to a bit of discomfort…" He swallowed, his thoughts of the suits triggering his claustrophobia. "…and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask."

It was now 3am and Bonnie the bunny had disappeared. Checking the left door, Gerald fortunately found nothing there. "Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power." He heard the footsteps from down in the left hall. "Alright, good night."

Ending the call, he checked the left door and found the rabbit staring right at him. Hitting the button with enough force to break glass, Gerald checked the cameras.

"Come on, Bonnie. Be a bit nicer to me, okay?" Gerald wheezed.

Luckily Freddy and Chica were still on the stage. They likely would get more active throughout the week, but they were staying on-stage tonight. Checking the time, he found it to be four am. Only two more hours and he could get some sleep.

Things were quite afterwards. Right up to half past 5, neither Bonnie nor Chica (Who had left late four am) appeared outside his doors. Gerald went through the cameras and found the three animatronics in different locations, though far away from his office: Bonnie was backstage, Chica was in the restrooms, Freddy was still onstage and Foxy was poking his head out of-

_Wait, what?_

Checking the cove again, Gerald realised Foxy was there. He was amazed, frightened and even a bit thankful. He had honestly thought the fourth animatronic had been scrapped!

Fortunately, Gerald heard the chime for the morning shift. He had reached six am, though he still have four nights to go.

As he walked out, he considered what he had seen. He had thought Foxy, after the incident twenty years ago, had been destroyed as to avoid any unwanted attention. It seems he hadn't. By the looks of it, he had not been repaired like the others; did Garfield's father see some use in him, so he kept the animatronic hidden in the pizzeria for future use?

Looks like he had to talk to Garfield to find out how exactly to deal with him…

**End of chapter two! If you liked it (Or not) Remember to review!**


	3. After the Bite

**Bears-in-a-Bag:****I try my best to get a characters personality correct. Glad I was able to do his well. As for Garfield… he is that sort of person you will just hate and hope he dies painfully… hopefully there isn't anyone thinking I'm basing him off of a real-life person I know! As for the bite's causer and victim… I may have an idea in the works…**

**Casamora:****He might end up being a major character in the series, though it might not be in a way you would be expecting. As for the possible length, there might be some after-math at the end of the story.**

**Now for chapter three! (Note: I'm sorry if people get annoyed with the fact that I am basically copying what he says in-game.)**

Gerald had decided to go to work a bit earlier then he normally did; this was due to his boss leaving the pizzeria at ten pm, an hour earlier then when Gerald would arrive. He needed to speak to him so he could find out how Foxy, his favourite animatronic, was not only still at the pizzeria, but how he could deal with him during the shift. His appearance the night prior had unnerved Gerald more than he liked to admit; with the others, he believed he had a basic knowledge on how to deal with them. Foxy was a different story.

As Gerald exited his car he caught his boss leaving. Being as rich as he was, an expensive-looking car sat outside of the pizzeria in a reserved parking spot; like it's owner, the car stuck out like a sore thumb. Jogging up to him, he greeted Garfield with his normal positive demeanour.

"S-sir!" Gerald said with a smile. "I'm glad I managed to catch you before my shift!" He was fortunate in that regard; whilst Garfield was certainly not the kindest man, he would certainly give Gerald the information he needed.

Garfield, who had been looking down at his mobile phone, looked up towards him with disinterest. "Franklin. What is it? I'm in a bit of a hurry-"

"Sorry, sir. Just wanted to ask you about something."

Garfield gestured for Gerald to continue, lazily raising his arm before dropping it back to his side.

"You, see… last night I spotted Foxy p-poking his head out from Pirates cove…" He gave a confused look to his boss, "I thought we got rid of him."

Garfield sighed, "We WERE going to get rid of him, but the board of directors didn't seem to think it was a good idea; why exactly, I don't know. Maybe the technology on him and the rest of the animatronics were valuable, but that might not be true. There wasn't a way to throw him away either, since no one seemed to want to handle a powerless, lifeless robot." He narrowed his eyes at the last part, obviously still annoyed by the lack of options in throwing away the animatronic fox.

"Y-yeah, I was just wondering… how do I deal with him?" Gerald asked curiously.

"From what I heard, Foxy seems to operate when the camera has not watched him enough." He put his hands on his hips, a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know why exactly; might be something to do with his programming back in the first restaurant that he was made in. It's simple: Check where he is from time to time and he won't get up, or at least he won't try to get into the office as often. You got that?"

Gerald nodded, understanding now how Foxy would work. By the overall looks of it, he would attempt to run from Pirate's Cove to the office whilst Gerald would be distracted. As long as he remembered to check Pirate's Cove every ten minutes or so, the threat wouldn't be as big.

"Good." Garfield said dismissively. "Now I need to go. Have a nice shift."

Garfield walked to his car and drove from the parking lot, heading downtown. Walking to the pizzeria, Gerald sighed miserably; He had originally thought he only had the three to deal with. Honestly, he thought Foxy had been scrapped. He still didn't really know what to think. Foxy had been his favourite animatronic back in the glory days; you could say that he was the reason why Gerald chose to work in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Then in 1987, the bite happened.

After the bite, the pizzeria that had cost Two Million dollars to buy, rebuild and gain all of the machinery had only lasted just over a week after being opened to the public, before being forced to close down; because of the amount of problems that had occurred in such a small space of time, including reports on newspapers, verbal and physical assaults on employees and property damage, the original animatronics were moved back to the previous location: One Fredbears's Family Diner. They started fixing it up, renamed it and before they knew it they had a make-shift Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What happened to the Toy Animatronics, Gerald couldn't say. Likely got thrown into a landfill and incinerated.

After that, they started repairing the original animatronics. Overall, the damages that had occurred to them were astonishing. With the new ones thrown away and the lack of funds to build a new generation, they had to stick with the old ones.

Gerald had seen them before the repairs. They looked horrible: Freddy had holes all over his body; wires stuck out, especially from his knees. His eyes were broken and the little music box he had was missing. It had looked like he'd been thrown around a room for a few minutes.

Foxy was quite similar to Freddy: He had holes and wires all over his body and his chest area had a massive hole through it like he had been impaled. His right ear was gone, only showing the endoskeleton ear. The hole had been stitched up slightly, before Garfield had announced that they were discontinuing him.

Chica was in a bad condition; like the others, she had holes on her body. But her hands were completely gone, sparking wires sticking out of her wrists. Her jaw had also been broken in half, making the top of her head spring from her mouth; she looked like a deranged trampoline. Her arm servos had locked up too, leaving her in a spread-winged pose.

But the worst, out of them all, was definitely Bonnie. He matched the others with holes and wires everywhere, but after the truck that was taking them from Fredbear's to the new Freddy's had an accident causing the trailer to almost roll down a mountain, Bonnie's arm had been completely flattened. Not only that, but a few months before the pizzeria had opened for the public his face had been torn from his suit, mask still on his endoskeleton. They had no idea how it happened; after being taken to the pizzeria he still had that, at least.

They fixed the three up and changed their designs a bit to make them more child-friendly, but halfway through fixing up Foxy Garfield, who at the time was the assistant manager of Freddy's working under his father, had walked in and told the repair crew to omit Foxy from the repair list. He was going to be scrapped because of the fact that it had been a fox animatronic that had caused the bite.

Instead of scrapping him, they must have stored him in the old Pirates Cove and left him there to rot; Gerald sighed at that. Back when he was a kid he had loved Foxy; Looking at him when he was damaged made him realised just how much time can hurt the things you love and there isn't anything you can do about it.

He sat in his office for the rest of the hour and a half. When it finally reached twelve am, he started recording the Night two message for the future Night Guards.

"Uhh, hello? Hello?" His voice caught so he had to stop to clear it. "Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" He tried to sound as encouraging as he could but probably failed, "I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"

Taking his own advice he checked the stage and sure enough, Bonnie was gone. He wasn't by the door so he must have been in the dining room or backstage; from what Gerald had discovered, Bonnie tended to stay on the west side of the pizzeria whilst Chica would travel through the east.

"Uh interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come offstage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right?" He gave a nervous chuckle, "I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There ARE blind spots in your camera views and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights." He did just that and found nothing, fortunately, "Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." He suddenly remembered Foxy and what Garfield had told him, deciding to give his ascendants even more help; it was his job, after all. "Also, check on the curtain in Pirates Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that he becomes more active as the cameras remain off for long periods of time."

It was now two am and Chica was gone. "I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control!" Bonnie was outside his door again, causing Gerald to shut it. "Uh, talk to you soon!"

The rest of the night was pretty much the same as before. Chica DID make an appearance outside the right door, but it was quite simple. After five hours the jingle was heard throughout the building and the animatronics went back to their normal locations.

He smiled as he left.

_Two down, three to go._

**Well, that's the end of this chapter!**

**Sorry if the little explanation seemed a bit out of place. It was just so you could see what is to come!**

**Until next time!**


	4. The fate of Gerald Franklin

**Hello, guys and welcome to chapter 4 of Phone Guys nights! In this chapter we will see what happens to Phone Guy on night 4! Now, you're probably wondering: AP, weren't we on night three? Yes, but I don't really want to reveal anything else about the pizzeria in the past and couldn't think of anything for night three, so we are skipping a night.**

**This means it is Gerald's last night! Now the real question: Will he live or will he die?**

**Casamora: To be honest… I didn't actually copy and paste the phone calls. I literally wrote them up from scratch. As for his fate… well, you'll see.**

Two more nights. Just two more nights until retirement. As Gerald walked up to the front doors, memories of his years at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria came back to him; he had joined the original company of Fredbear's Family Diner briefly in the winter of 1985- November 19th, to be exact. For six months, he helped patrol the newly-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria until it's opening. It was him and three other guards: Petra Clarks, someone who went by the later-revealed-fake name of Fritz Smith, and Jeremy Fitzgerald. One of them dead, another disappeared soon after the killings and the third…

Overall, Gerald was glad he hadn't been there when the bite happened; according to the witnesses, no one had actually seen the bite taking place, nor had any video evidence to view it happening. The only thing left was the victim, who's skull had almost caved in, as well as the animatronic itself. Knowing what the animatronics had done then made Gerald question whether he would actually make it through the final two nights…

Unfortunately, he had almost been caught the day before; the power had run out literally a minute before six am. If Freddy had decided to, as his eyes lit up and his tune that the night guard recognised as the Toreador March played in the darkness, he could have stuffed Gerald just before the end of his shift. Strangely enough, he didn't.

Now it was night four. Two more official shifts and he could finally retire; maybe he would find a nice house in the countryside, by a river that gently ran through the village he would live in. He could picture a library there, as well as a bakery with white-frosted cake on display through the glass windows. Friendly chess competitions would be run every Saturday, allowing Gerald to meet new people.

The shift had started as normal and Gerald had decided to postpone the phone call; It wasn't like anything was going to go badly.

Boy, was he wrong.

It wasn't even half-past twelve when Bonnie had suddenly started moving, disappearing from the stage so suddenly Gerald had to think about whether he was truly there to begin with; he first headed backstage and stayed there for about ten minutes, simply examining the endoskeleton that sat upon the table and watching the camera with dark eyes before moving to the dining room. At that point, Chica headed to the restrooms and loitered around the hallway, ignoring the camera that continued to watch her. She was there until one am, where she walked into the individual rest rooms to investigate or to explore.

Checking on Foxy, he found the fox poking his head out like usual; Gerald knew if he just kept a good eye on Foxy, everything would be fine. As long as the curtains weren't pulled back and the fox hadn't started to leave the cove, Gerald knew that he wouldn't be a problem.

That was when he heard the slow, distorted laugh coming from somewhere in the dining room.

Gerald froze, more out of shock than fear. He didn't know how exactly Freddy operated, but knew the only one who laughed like that was the singer himself. He'd heard a similar laugh once from Freddy himself back at Fredbear's though it was of a slightly higher pitch; the lower pitch might have been due to the animatronics sensing it was dark.

Gerald heard footsteps coming from the left side of the room and quickly shut the door. It was quite clear that the animatronic was Bonnie, since Foxy moved a lot faster than the others and Chica stuck to the right hallway; however, what Freddy did was unclear. He would likely stick to the right side of the pizzeria, though he'd gone through the left hallway when Gerald's power had run out.

Thinking about the power, Gerald checked what it was at and found it at sixty percent whilst the time was half-past three. Quite good, really.

Gerald kept to his usual routine, which not only saved power but also kept the animatronics in check. Bonnie and Chica were fairly easy to deal with, since they followed the same route over and over again; Freddy didn't move as long as Gerald was using the camera, so as long as he didn't get distracted, the bear wouldn't prove to be a problem. He constantly checked Foxy, stopping the fox from escaping his cove even slightly. It almost seemed that Foxy recoiled when the camera was on. Everything was going swell until half-past four.

While checking the cameras, he found Freddy with his face a few inches away from the east hall camera. Luckily, he knew what that meant. He had to keep the right door shut until the bear walked away back to the stage, since from what he'd learned the bear didn't wait at the door and simply jumped in to attack the Night Guard.

Fortunately, he managed to close the right door before the bear could get in the office; but after checking his power, he realised that he'd made a colossal mistake. A mistake that was going to get him caught.

He had 10% left.

Five AM had only just arrived.

Gulping, he reached down to the phone; if he wasn't going to make it, he at least wanted to help the next guard out. Pressing the record button, he started speaking as encouragingly as he could.

"Hello, hello?" He said, his voice falling flat after a few seconds. "Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it."

Behind him, he could hear either Chica or Freddy banging on the right door. The sound was extremely loud, likely drowning out his words.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." They pounded the door again, though whether it was the same or a different animatronic was unclear. "It's-it's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad I recorded my messages for you-" He felt his throat clog up due to the anxiety, so he had to clear it. "Uh, when I did."

"Uh, hey, do me a favour." Once again, the animatronic hit the door. "Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Another hit, "I'm gonna hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." As the animatronic hit the door again, he thought about the lie he had told. He wasn't asking because he thought he would survive; he was asking because he didn't want to be forgotten. Honestly, he didn't want any memories of him to die here…

"Uh, I-I-I-I I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there…" He could hear Freddy's music in the pizzeria. It wasn't near him, but he decided to be safe and close the left door. Foxy was going to come any time soon, anyway.

"You know…" He wanted to say something about himself but was interrupted by the sound of something running in the hall. He went to press the door button.

It didn't close.

"Oh, no…" He realised that whilst he had been talking, Bonnie had damaged the door button. Another mistake and this one was going to be his end. Sadly, he decided that if any of them were going to end his days here, Foxy was the one he wanted to catch him.

He looked at the doorway, preparing for his favourite animatronic to end his shift earlier than he wanted…

…then as Foxy was almost at the door, a screeching Golden animatronic appeared out of thin air and tackled the red fox.

**Cliffhanger!**

**You are probably wondering now: Who is Golden Freddy? Why did he just attack Foxy?**

**These might be answered in the next (and last) chapter!**


	5. The Original is always the best

**Ruby:****Thanks!**

**Casamora:****Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to call him by his name too many times (That's what I did in the draft of the previous story) so I kept referring to him as "he". But hey, at least I didn't suddenly switch to first-person!**

**Now, chapter 5!**

Saying that Gerald had been stunned by the sudden event that had transpired would have been a great understatement; he had honestly needed to rub his eyes to check if he was really seeing the Golden, glowing animatronic that stood before him. After tackling him, the golden animatronic grabbed Foxy by the throat, lifted him up with incredible strength and slammed him against the wall. He might have been mistaken, but Gerald could have sworn that Foxy winced in pain.

Standing completely still as he witnessed the mysterious animatronic in action, Gerald's face was a mixture between fright and confusion. Though the animatronic's suit looked more like an actual fur costume than the newer animatronics, it had many similar proportions to that of Freddy if he was missing is signature top hat and microphone. Although Gerald had never seen it in person, he could tell who the suit belonged to. It looked almost identical to the pictures he had seen within the storage crates in the pizzeria when the animatronics were moved there. The low-budget costume, similar design that had inspired the remake of Freddy when they were repairing him, even the colour of the costume all belonged to one animatronic: The first one made for the first Fredbear's Family Diner, the original Fredbear.

The golden Freddy threw Foxy an incredible distance into the dining room, causing him to land on a table head-first and continued to slide on the tile floor. Bonnie came around the corner, a shocked expression on his face. After seeing his fellow robot get thrown a good ten feet from the other room, fear likely took over the usual mechanical instinct. As Bonnie stood there at the entrance of the hallway, the purple animatronic actually SPOKE.

"What… are you?" Bonnie said, his voice a mixture of fear, anger and curiosity. In response, the golden Freddy moved at an incredible speed towards Bonnie; Before the animatronic could even react to the sudden attack, he was punched right in the chest. As if the force had been generated by a god, the purple animatronic flew a few feet into the air screeching and crashed into the stage, down for the count.

Gerald stood there shocked at the office entrance, not believing what he had just seen in a matter of seconds. What in the world was this thing? It certainly wasn't an animatronic, since it moved to fluidly for any physical being to be able to move; Gerald wasn't one to believe in the supernatural, but this thing was certainly making him reconsider.

Almost like it had read his thoughts, the Golden Freddy turned to look at the night guard. No expression was on his face, making him all the more unnerving. Waving his hand, which caused Gerald to flinch, the supply closet door burst open. Pointing at Gerald then the small closet, the golden Freddy spoke in a distorted voice.

"**Hide."**He simply said, his voice slightly echoing. Gerald obeyed and quickly hurried inside the closet. He looked back and found the golden Freddy once again looking at him from the doorway, not even looking out for the remaining two animatronics.

"**Stay."**He spoke before closing the door. Gerald heard what sounded like a door locking, realising that the Golden being had sealed him within the closet. He felt his claustrophobia kicking in, though he did his best to remain calm.

A whole hour passed, with less than twenty minutes remaining of Gerald's shift. The entire time, he heard the animatronics screeching, the golden Freddy's own screech and what sounded like crashing, mechanical screeches of pain and tables being thrown around. Not being able to help himself, Gerald winced as he heard the commotion. The animatronics would be in a bad shape by dawn; that was if they were even in one piece.

Within the first ten minutes, the power reached zero percent. All of the lights within the pizzeria shut off at the same time, leaving the terrified Night Guard in the darkness. Normally this would be a bad thing, but since the fight outside the closet had not ended and the crashing and screeching made it sound like Gerald's saviour was winning, he reminded himself that things could have been worse. At least he was not crushed up inside of an animatronic suit.

Without warning, the door flew open with nothing standing there. Breathing in, Gerald walked out, expecting to see the animatronics still fighting. Amazingly, there was nothing. The fight was over, though the winner hadn't announced themselves.

He walked into his office and collected his things. Just as he was walking through the hallway, he saw something on the ground. On closer inspection, it looked like a purple animatronic leg.

_Great,_ Gerald sighed, _this is not going to look good…_

Gerald walked into the dining room and saw the after-math of the battle.

Freddy had lost his lower jaw as well as his left hand, his eyes cracked in different places. Chica had lost one of her eyes and her right forearm was gone. Gerald took a peek inside of Pirates Cove, surprised to see that Foxy was standing there in the middle. Not much had changed, except the hole in his chest was a bit larger. Gerald glanced at the stage and noticed Bonnie: He had actually lost BOTH of his legs, leaving him needing to crawl up to the stage with his hands.

Gerald covered his face with his hands. After this point he was DEFINITLY going to get fired. There really wasn't any point trying to deny it; the chance that Garfield would punish him for this was so low, it was ridiculous.

Looking up, he jumped back when he saw the golden Freddy figure right in front of the door. The golden thing raised his hand, assuming a non-aggressive stance.

"**Don't be alarmed."**He said simply, "**I am not here to hurt you."**

Gerald swallowed, fear surrounding his body. "W-what do you want?"

"**I needed to talk to you. I am sorry that this would have likely lost your job, though it seems to be the only way to get you out of here."**

"Why? Why do y-you want me out of here?"

"**Is it not obvious? If you remain here, you will die. Your journey is too important for that."**

The thing looked behind itself, examining the broken animatronics that lay on the floor. "**I must leave you now. Do not return here unless you are not in danger."**He nodded, as if he were an old friend. **"Goodbye."**

The golden Freddy started walking down the hall, slowly fading away. Gerald's throat got stuck but he cleared it when he called to the golden thing.

"Wait!" The golden Freddy stopped in his tracks. "Why did you save me?"

The golden Freddy slowly turned around to meet Gerald. He looked at him sadly.

"**Because you were the only one who didn't."**Without explaining more, he disappeared.

Gerald stood there shocked for several moments, contemplating the thing's words. Almost as if a spark of realisation formed within him, he started to walk out of the pizzeria and headed to his car. Unlocking it, he dumped his stuff in the back seat and got into the front. Just before he started driving, he looked at the pizzeria.

He knew what he needed to do.

**End of chapter! Just one more to go!**


	6. Epilogue: One week

**Hello! Welcome back to Phone Guy's nights! It is time, guys and gals. Time for the final chapter of the second story of "The Shift Must Go On"!**

**DnWolfy:****Thanks for reviewing! For a lot of those thoughts… they might be answered later in the series.**

**Now, back in the land of Gerald Franklin…**

"NOT THAT SERIOUS!?" Charles Garfield yelled, his skin turning purple in colour as his anger resonated throughout the entire room. It was quite obvious that the morning guard, technicians and even some of Garfield's own men were taken aback by the hostility that their boss had assumed.

"S-sir, really… we can fix them." The lead technician timidly said, as he tried to calm Garfield down. "Just give us a month and they will be right as rain."

"You have a week!" Garfield roared, obviously not satisfied with the technician's answer. "You have one week to repair them. I don't want even a scratch on them by the time I get back!"

That made the lead technician take a step back, whilst the others had looks of exasperation on their faces. "Sir, please…the crew won't be able to handle that amount of work! Most of them have only recently joined the team…" A week was barely enough time to fix ONE animatronic, let alone three. Night shifts would have to be taken, though the possibility of overtime pay was very low.

"A WEEK! I'm going to be in the south for that time and if I get back to see ANY damage to the three animatronics onstage," He pointed to the three broken animatronics that lay in pieces, "then you know what happens!"

A few of the technicians had defiant looks on their faces, but were instantly changed to defeated when the lead engineer looked down, misery drowning him. "Yes, Mr. Garfield. They will be repaired by the end of next week."

"Good." He turned away from the technicians and headed down to his office, the men he brought with him in pursuit. A technician seemed to have likely mumbled "Dick" as he left; Garfield didn't care. As long as they fixed the three animatronics by next week, they could insult him behind his back until they are in the ground.

Pulling out his phone, he started to text his now-former Guard Supervisor, Gerald Franklin. Franklin hadn't shown his face that morning, likely running off before Garfield got to him. It wouldn't matter; as long as Gerald never revealed his face at Garfield's pizzeria again, he could do whatever he wanted. Angrily texting him, Garfield looked at the message.

_Stuttering bitch,_

_I don't know where you are and frankly, I don't care._

_Whether you damaged the animatronics or not is something that has more importance than the dirt on my boot; either way, you failed me._

_You have twenty-four hours to leave this city. If you are smart, you will have already left or WILL when you read this. If not…well, you know._

_Don't show your face around my city and I won't cut it off._

_Your former boss,  
Charles Garfield_

After typing the confirmation message, he unlocked his office door and sat down. He started to read the clipboard on his table. Unfortunately, he would have to live in a dingy apartment that the Board of Directors had rented out for this kind of thing. They needed him to investigate a storage facility that housed several animatronics made at one point by the same company that designed the robots his own company had. 'Afton Robotics' was the name, though the company itself had been bankrupt after Afton had been killed within his apartment many years before.

He didn't know why he was the one who had to go, since sending an actual technician would be so much easier; likely it was because the board wanted rid of him.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't let them get their wish.

**And that's the end! A bit more of Golden Freddy there, though you have to wonder who he is. He obviously knows Gerald!**

**Now, for the next story!**

_The animatronics no longer hunting him every night, Mike has a weekend of peace and quiet to look forward to; however, many secrets lay within the walls of the pizzeria and the gang are wanting to inspect their home on a different scale…_


End file.
